After So Many Years
by xKristinax
Summary: ONESHOT. Ok, Troy and Gabi... not on good terms, but it is a TROYELLA so, just sit back and read! Don't worry, full summary inside. SONGFIC Collied By Howie Day


A/N: Here..a new oneshot..Troy and Gabi.. duh, ok, a little bit of a backround before you read this.

1.Troy was taken away by his dad and sent to a prep school out in New York City, he has stayed there ever sense.

2. Troy and Gabi broke up after he left, which was their senior year of high school.

3. Gabi moved out to N.Y.C. because she went to the collage of NYU, now she is the CEO of a Game System company, (TBA). I dont really know what to call it, Nenteindo would be tooo over the top.

4. They saw eachother in a cafe a few years back.

5. Thank you for reading and please review!

Disclamer: DO NOT I repeat DO NOT own HSM. Please!!! Dont come breaking my door down, i just got it repainted. ) I also don't (sadly) own Collide by Howie Day, it's a really good, slow song and I love to listen to it.

* * *

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_Your barely waking,_

_And I'm tangled up in you._

_Yeah. _

"O excuse me mister." Brushing past a man.

"Sorry, ma'am… GABI?!" He said, grabbing her shoulders

"Troy?" She whispered in a soft voice.

_I'm open your closed,_

_Where I follow, you'll go,_

_I worry I won't see your face,_

_Light up again._

"I haven't seen you in five or six years." Troy said, pulling out of the rush of the crowd.

"Let's make it another five." She pulled away, trying to get back in the weave of people.

_Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme._

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide._

"Why? Why did you run from me? Why can't we be together?"

In a quiet voice she whispered, "Because, we are just too different."

"No," he grabbed her shoulders with more power, "Gabi NO WE'RE NOT. We were meant to be together, we are one another."

_I'm quiet you know, _

_You make a first impression_

_I've found I'm scared to know, I'm always on your mind._

"Good-bye Troy."

"Don't walk away, I'm sorry about high school, and I'm sorry for being pushed away by my dad, but I am NOT sorry I didn't say good-bye. I love you so much that if I saw you one last time, by hear would have NEVER been able to take it." Troy screamed, not caring who saw or who heard, as long as she was one of them. Gabi now had tears forming in her eyes.

_Even the best fall down sometimes,_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find, _

_You and I collide._

"Gabs, tell me what you're thinking right now." He stared deep into her eyes, trying to read them like he used to.

"Now I'm sorry. I am sorry I fell for your dads pathetic excuse of 'You weren't good enough for him, so I sent him where everyone would be perfect for him.' I am sorry I thought you were gone, out of my life forever. I guess you are right, we complete each other, like in Ice Age 2." Gabi giggled a little.

"Going _Gilmore Girls_ on me Gab?"

_Don't stop here,_

_I lost my place_

_I'm close behind_

Troy, being daring and adventurous decided to test new (or, returning) waters. "I love you, and I can't think of living my life with anyone else."

She went running into his arms (_ya, they were like, 3 feet away from each other)_ "I love you too."

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the back of your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide._

They started walking off, hand and hand.

"So, what are you doing for the rest of your life?"

"Hmm, well, depends what you have planed. Next year I was planning on going to find the lost city, Atlantis."

"I'll be there, right next to you." And with that Troy kissed her head.

"Come on, lets go back to my house, you can help me pack."

"Moving away from me _already_ Gabi? Ouch, my ego just took a major blow."

"Moving away, moving in… its all the same."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

They turned down the block, tell each other about the part of their lives they missed.

_You finally find, _

_You and I collide_

_You finally find, _

_You and I collide.

* * *

_

_cough_Review!!_cough_

_Also message me about possible beta openings for my stories, I have major writers block. _:)


End file.
